


King Falls Songs

by JustGalactic



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song fic, also feel free to suggest any. I'm always on the lookout for new artists/songs to listen to, stay tuned folks, thisll def get more chapters as I find more songs that remind me of King falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGalactic/pseuds/JustGalactic
Summary: A collection of King Falls song fics





	King Falls Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the (shipped) gold standard - fall out boy
> 
> angst

> _You can only blame your problems on the world for so long_   
>  _Before it all becomes the same old song_

Sometimes, Sammy wanted to give up. It was his dream, he was living his dream, but there was still a knot in his stomach whenever he spoke over the radio. Jack gave him a thumbs up through the window, signaling that he was live. Sammy flashed a grin and a wink, laughing silently at Jack’s blush.

“Hey everybody! You’re live with Shotgun Sammy!”

The persona, it was fake, it was gross, it made him feel awful… But it was his dream. Still, sometimes Sammy wanted to quit it all. He told that much to Jack, who scoffed at him.

“What, and become ‘Shotgun Sammy the accountant?’” He laughed, and Sammy laughed along with him, but he still had that knot in his stomach. And then, Jack gave him a kiss on the forehead and went to go write in that stupid notebook. Sammy had the strongest urge to burn that thing every time he saw Jack’s sleep deprived eyes.

And then Jack up and disappeared. And then it was Sammy who was sleep deprived and plotting. He went to King Falls with no intention of staying too long. He would get a job, plant his roots in that small apartment, find Jack, and the two of them would go home.

But weeks turned into months, and Sammy was still there, alone. He was wilting, practically dying, and Sammy knew he'd overstayed his welcome. He could feel the wind chill setting in and knew he had to leave.

And Sammy watched as Ben had Emily ripped away from him, and the reminder tore a hole in his heart.

Every time Sammy walked into the studio, he found Ben furiously scribbling in a notebook. Sammy had the strongest urge to burn that thing every time he saw Ben’s painfully familiar sleep deprived eyes.

It wasn't just the similarities, though there were many. It was seeing Ben putting so much work into finding Emily, and fucking hating himself for not doing the same for Jack.

Late at night when Sammy couldn't sleep, which was often, he'd consider telling Ben. After all, Ben could help. He was determined, he was a damn genius. But he was also from a small, rural town. Sammy didn't trust it. He wanted to tell somebody, anybody, wanted to pour his heart out over the airwaves and tell the town that he was in love with Jack Wright. But at the same time, he was so afraid that someone would actually hear him.

Sammy knew it was his own fault. He'd blamed the cruel world for all of his problems for so damn long, but he knew that if he'd only tried harder, worked faster, been a hero like Ben would, be persistent like Lily would.

He wanted Jack to just turn up on his doorstep one day, and the two of them could drive off without ever looking back. Sammy would be home as long as Jack was there, but he knew it was a pointless dream.

Sammy found himself, despite his best intentions, getting wrapped up in King Falls. He was passionate about the politics, angry about Grisham and his gang of goons with their manipulation and evasive responses to questions. He knew that he was falling in love with King Falls.

Sammy had a target on his back from the moment he laid a hand on Mayor Grisham. The growing list of people that hated him was unnerving, especially when they were the ones with power. Sammy saw how his friends seemed to have all the bad luck, he watched them get screwed over day after day, and he was so damn angry about it.

He knew he was in too deep, he'd fallen to hard for the town. Still, he refused to truly call it home if Jack wasn't there.

Lily Wright came to town, dragging a truckload of awful reminders with her. Ben asked Sammy over and over again why he hated her so much, and sometimes Sammy wanted to tell him the truth. But he just couldn't bring himself to.

When she actually said Jack’s name over the radio, Sammy wanted to scream. But he kept his mouth shut, no matter how much hatred and fear was stirring inside of him.

He had to hide it. Sammy didn't want to have a million and one awkward conversations, he didn't want to be judged by an entire town, by his hom-

It wasn't home. Sammy had to remember that.

Without Jack, it could never be home. It was a soul-sucking (sometimes literally) town in the middle of nowhere. It had taken Jack from him.

And then Frickard came on the air, and he said just about the dumbest thing he could've said. Sammy was practically speechless. He'd been so afraid of them finding out, and now, here he was, being shoved out of the closet in front of the whole town on live radio.

Sammy was kind of glad he was leaving.

Sammy knew it was his own fault, he knew he should've tried harder to save Jack. So he pushed one last time. He tried as hard as he damn could, and it still wasn't enough. He still couldn't get to Jack.

So he drove, about to head towards the auditorium when he saw them. Rainbow lights overhead. Sammy knew what he had to do. He drove.

Sammy was on the verge of tears as he talked to Ben. He knew he was about to get taken, be subjected to whatever Emily and Tim had.

And then they turned. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. They stopped following him. They turned around. They collapsed with a crash, the loudest sound Sammy had ever heard. And then there was silence.

> _I want to scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs  
>  But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my format usually varies for song fics? for this one I just wrote it inspired by the song and tied in some of the lyrics. the other lyrics at the top and bottom were the bits that stuck out to me and made me think of sammy


End file.
